1H- and 13C-Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is being used to characterize toxic fungal metabolites isolated from cereal crops. New structures determined include 32-hydroxy-4 beta, 8 alpha, 15-triacetoxy-12, 13-epoxytrichothec-9-ene (neosolaniol monoacetate) from Fusarium tricinctum isolated from peanuts, and hydroxyterphenyllin from Aspergillus dandidus found growing on unbleached flour.